Blue Space
by sakoya
Summary: The Queen will have to marry soon in order to produce an heir for the kingdom or else she will have to give up the throne.
1. Chapter 1

Life can be so curiously horrible. It is something that can cause anguish in ones soul in a flash and the next your face will be hurting from smiling so hard. However the latter seems so rare nowadays unless one has naturally more ignorance in them or are drug induced. When one is a queen in life it is almost unbecoming for a queen to smile so. Elsa had come to the point in her life that she knew she must marry in order to provide an heir to the kingdom. She had already been introduced to many a bachelor thanks to her sister and had many a party to mingle but no one had caught her eye. In the end she knew that she really did not have the luxury of marrying for love. She did have the kingdoms best interests at heart but because of her powers many men were already afraid of her or even if they pretended not to be she could still see it in their eyes. No matter how great the man was she could not handle seeing the man ruling next to her looking at her with that fear for the rest of her life. Anna had said that maybe if she gave guys the time to date and really get to know her other than a queen then that fear might melt away. But Elsa had secretly gone down that road and that when it came to making love it was a complicated affair that most, if not all men, could not handle what happens during those intimate moments. Even if a man had gotten over their fear of her there was no way they would want to be with her if they knew what happens when she makes love. Elsa had broken her chains of her own fear of herself and did not intend on going back to that kind of life. Rumors started to be whispered in court that Elsa would pass the throne over to Anna since the Queen remained unmarried. Inwardly Elsa had already thought about that but in the end she was too proud to hand over a throne that was rightfully hers since birth, her title, and job to her country was something that she took great pride in. In the end Elsa knew she was going to resign herself to someone or another in order to birth an heir to retain her power and position.

Enough about the past and pity though for now is a time to rejoice. Arendelle had just won a war against Weselton and the men were arriving home today. The palace was in an uproar getting everything ready for the great celebration feast that was to take place this night. Elsa sat up in her room brushing her hair alone. Having already been bathed and dressed by the maids she wanted to do her own hair. She was actually quite excited for tonight as a girl might naturally be hosting a celebration that was going to be full of men. Men who could fight, be brave, and be proud of their country. Elsa decided to put her hair up in an ornate bun that sparkled with snow like pearl balls in order that her cheek bones and neck could be seen at their best advantages. Her cheeks flushed a bit when she did a look over of herself in the mirror. Wearing a dark blue lower cut dress with bare shoulders, a hugging bodice, and a slit that reached her thigh, Elsa knew she was not leaving much to the imagination for these men. However the dress was stunning as it flared out from her hips into gentle sweeps with intricate bead and lace work only fit for royalty. With nothing else to primp Elsa headed out of her room and down to the grand hall to see how preparations were coming along.

Trumpets were blaring as a messenger road through the castle gates carrying a yellow flag which in their country meant urgent message for the Queen. Elsa was enjoying herself by tasting some of the food to see how it was coming along when she heard the trumpets. The chefs were sad to see the slight smile that was gracing her face fade into a familiar one of sternness. Elsa snapped to and headed to the court yard to meet the rider. Upon entering the court yard she saw that the horse was frothing at the mouth while the rider looked harried. Almost falling off the horse with exhaustion the rider approached the queen. The rider silently handed her the message and then collapsed to the ground. Not deterred Elsa wordlessly gestured to the posted guards to assistant the messenger and take care of him. Opening the sealed message it was written in a hurried script and she read it aloud for all to hear: _Ambushed in the mountain pass. Will not be able to hold defense for long. Send two thousand men before day break. _Lifting her head she spoke again, "Get my horse ready now. I want whoever ambushed our men to know our might and be destroyed as the cowards that they are for not fighting us with honor. I will destroy whoever is keeping our men from coming home this night that was theirs to celebrate."

A nearby lieutenant spoke, "But my Queen you will be putting your life in danger! At least take a few hundred men."

Brooking for no argument Elsa replied in a clipped tone, "We do not have time to gather that many men without losing more out in the field as we speak. I will be more than enough to put a stop to this. Send word out to the people that tonight is going to be a cold one and to prepare for snow."

Her great white war stallion was brought out as the conversation ended. She got onto her horse and rode out into the night with a trail of ice left in her midst. The wind shifted as Elsa rode out into the distance and the start of a blizzard was already beginning to shroud the town. Groups of messengers split up to go warn the town people while servants began to carry wood in to start fires. Elsa felt a little guilty at causing this kind of stir for her people but they knew this was the cost of having a prosperous and safe kingdom. After getting into a steady riding rhythm she relaxed a bit and began mentally prepping herself for the battle. She knew the mountains well since she had spent many hours training in them and the very mountain pass that her men were trapped in. It was a precarious place to defend below but still possible to hold till she got there at least, she figured. The mountain pass was a few hours ride south just outside the borders of her country however every minute that passed only gave Elsa more adrenaline since she rarely got chances like this to use her full power. Her country was rarely attacked for she was the sole reason why but people are foolish and tend to forget what she is really capable of and she loved to remind them why people fear her in the first place.

*Let me know if there is interest and I will make updates more frequent for you guys otherwise I'll be doing it at my own pace. Also reviews are greatly welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold out men! Our Queen should be sending troops by now." Shouted Caspian. He was the newly promoted captain of the army since the previous one had just died by being shot in the head with an arrow. "Keep your shields up! Huddle together against the walls in groups and make openings for the archers to shoot in retaliation!"

Caspian was very well respected by the men. He was a force to be reckoned with. Carrying a larger sword then most that he handled liked a feather, he could tear men down with one slash. He had a wicked scar going from the top of his left temple down to the right side of his jaw from a previous battle. Despite all of that most men, allied or not, remembered him for his piercing gaze. It set souls ablaze with fear when he was angered. None dared to cross him if they could help it. However he couldn't win a battle single handedly no matter how battle seasoned he was. He wished he could spare some of these men's lives since so many were dropping from the constant hail of arrows but war was war and sadly good men died. They were holding their ground steadily but unless most of their archers got one or two lucky shots in it really would not make much of a difference compared to the damage that the enemy was causing, that was what was making Caspian worry. Unless they could somehow get out of the passage they were going to be stuck here until every last one of them was picked off by the arrows.

What felt like ages past, even Caspian was beginning to tire from keeping his shield up for so long when suddenly the down pour of arrows had just stopped. All became silent for a few seconds and during those seconds daring to peak out a little from underneath his shield, Caspian could see thick gentle snowflakes falling from above. When suddenly screams from atop the mountain pass began to echo down into the chiasm. The snow began to thicken and the wind was picking up. Caspian realized what was happening and a grin split across his face. He put his shield down and shouted, "Men! We are saved. We have been graced with the very presence of the Queen herself. Get up and go fight! Go fight for your Queen you worthless mutts!"

Caspian was excited the tides were turning, he had always heard from the old captain stories of how Elsa fought and defended her kingdom. That her powers she showed at home to the people looked like cheap tricks compared to how she could use them on the battlefield. It was said that while hundreds of men died in seconds, which was a feat in and of itself, that the sound was more chilling then the sight because it was unearthly the way it became so silent so fast on the field with Elsa fighting. After having commandeered a horse Caspian rode out and up to the ridge but he was only able to catch the very last seconds of the battle which were still spectacular.

Sitting atop her horse alone in the field with bodies strewn about her, Elsa's hair blew wildly about her as did her stunning dress with the hems being torn to shreds from the riding. Caspian could only marvel at her as she was wielding two giant ice snowflakes in the air above her as shields from the few oncoming arrows that remained. Raising up her hands in a flourish she concentrated thousands of ice daggers together, making them bigger and bigger, then suddenly she released them and they flew into the last of the enemy line. Striking them down with sickening thuds. All grew still as the wind slowed and the snow began to fall gently again. Even with her hair wild now and her beautiful dress ruined sitting atop her great horse Caspian still thought that in this moment of time he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. He had only ever seen the Queen in court or when she walked by the training grounds to talk to the Captain about matters pertaining to the kingdom's defenses. Otherwise everything he knew about her was from stories or gossip. Now that he was the new captain he realized that he might want to go introduce himself as such and get his men home to get some warm food after all that they have been through this night.

Looking up into the sky, closing her eyes, Elsa sighed a breath of relief. She was quite rusty and needed to train more she realized because she had been carless and almost got hit by arrows more times than she would care to admit. Upon opening her eyes a great full moon covered the night sky. The clouds were slowly parting, the storm abating, making night look like day with the light reflecting upon the snowy ground. Feeling someone's gaze on her she looked around saw one of her soldiers a little ways off on a horse. She raised her hand and beckoned him forward. Kicking his horse into gear Caspian rode over, as he approached her, her gaze had already returned to the sky.

"Beautiful night we're having isn't it?" said Caspian.

Elsa only nodded, her gaze still on the full moon. Not letting this opportunity go to waste Caspian looked her over. Any normal person by now would be a shivering blue lump but not her, she had never looked more regal as a queen to him then now. Her hair was plastered against her forehead while her chest was still slightly heaving from using her powers. Her dress was completely ruined but it looked more like battle worn armor by the way she carried herself.

Closing her eyes she put her head down for a few seconds, mourning those who had died and those she had killed. Elsa then raised her head looking forward speaking, "Where is Captain Lance?"

"Dead, was shot in the head by an arrow." Said Caspian matter of fact, "I'm the one to be replacing him in rank, if you would have it your Majesty."

Then for the first time during their meeting Elsa turned her gaze upon him and looked him in the eyes asking, "What is your name?"

"Caspian, your Majesty." Replied Caspian. They locked eyes for what seemed like minutes.

Elsa was internally taken aback. What she saw in this man's eyes was no fear. This man's gaze was not backing down from hers. She had known many hardened warriors but even they still had some fear in their eyes but not Caspian. His gaze had more than no fear, it had something else that made her heart almost skip a beat.

Realizing that the Queen was starting to catch onto his true intentions he broke out into a grin saying, "Why don't I go round up the men while you decide whether or not you will have me as a captain of your guard?" Without waiting for a reply he kicked his horse into gear and rode off, leaving a startled Queen behind.


	3. Chapter 3

*sorry would of have had this out sooner but I am a manager in retail so tis the season!

Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest. With an almost sluggish grin she shook her head. That man must have been shot in the head with an arrow too. No man dared to hold her gaze longer than necessary or they were fool hardy and would learn sooner or later. Enough of that though there was work to do. She still had to think over Caspian's position on top of getting the men home, and talk to her council about who sent the ambush. With all the responsibilities of a running country resting on her shoulders the stress and tiredness that she held at bay during the fight came back twofold. Sighing she glanced at the beautiful moon one last time before reigning her horse around to go down into the chasm to lead the men home.

By the time she got down to the passageway Caspian already had the troops lined up, wounded taken care of to either be transported or had teams of medics addressing the wounds that were light, and had the presence of a leader without question. Once the men noticed her presence shouts of praise were issued all around until she raised her hand in silence and nodded her head in thanks to the men in return. Elsa noticed that Caspian did not join in those shouts but instead just looked at her. Riding up to speak to him his stern face showed no sign of their earlier interaction. A little taken aback she spoke simply, "Are we ready to ride?"

"Yes my Queen." He replied. Raising his hand in the air directing two riders next to him to notify the back lines to be ready to move out and then in a louder voice, "To home men." The foot soldiers started the rhythmic march back home. The look in his eyes gave her goose bumps. They were hard and unrelenting like a mountain. He still kept eye contact while he gave out the commands and then spoke, "My Queen, until you appoint another Captain I am now in charge of your safety and would like you to stay near me until we reach the palace."

Trying not to laugh at the absurdity of his statement she responded, "I admire that you wish to keep me safe but I can assure you I can keep myself safe without guards. As you know, the last captain kept guards posted in certain areas that I frequently visited but…."

Caspian cut her off, "The last captain is dead. I have different methods of running security. Until you appoint someone new these are my orders."

Elsa was stunned but replied in a softer tone, "Unless you want to lose your life or be sent to prison for the rest of your life I would suggest you do not order a queen around. However if you wish to be near me to fulfill your duties I suggest you keep up." Elsa whipped her horse around and with a yell galloped forward to the front. She was a bit upset and she knew that she shouldn't be but determined not to feel put out she kicked her horse to speed up so he would have a harder time catching up. It was like he was a completely different person. His eyes from their first encounter had friendliness and something else but now they were distant and hard.

In the distance she could hear him giving out more orders. She already knew that he was right for the position of captain, he just had to go through the formal ceremony of becoming one but she needed to have a private word with him to sort out that personality of his because it just didn't make sense. She had reached the front lines and slowed her horse but not too far off she could hear the sound of galloping hooves. Pulling right up next to her, Caspian slowed his horse and only nodded at her, not fully acknowledging her presence.

It was probably the longest ride home of her life. Elsa was not going to be the one to break the silence first which frustrated her because she was a queen and was not acting like it. Caspian was lucky because he had to issue orders every now and then and was able to freely interact with people. No one there had a reason to speak to her except Caspian himself and it looked like he did not care to anytime soon.

Little did she know she was being played the fool. Out of the blue he spoke startling her, "My Queen, are you alright?"

Jerking her head to face him she said, "What makes you ask that?"

Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "You have been quite this entire time."

Searching his eyes for what she didn't know but even though his eyes had the same hard look, his tone said otherwise which was greatly perplexing her, she said, "I am tired. This conversation is over." Wanting to put him in his place Elsa faced forward for the rest of the journey in silence hoping it would get under his skin as it has hers.

Hours dragged on. They would reach home by dawns break but she was starting to doze on her horse. Using her powers, preparing for the feast, and the ride out there was taking its toll and she could no longer fight it off. The only thing that kept her going after the battle at that point was her frustration with Caspian and she had even let that go. She did not want to give up her pride though and ask for help, she was a queen and had to set the example. If she expected the best of her men then they should be able to expect that from their queen too. So she continued to close her eyes, only to awake in start from a jostle or noise.

Caspian, noticing the Queen dozing, knew that she was in his primary care and if he was to take charge of his charge then he better start doing it sooner than later. Nodding to the rider next to him he said in a hushed tone, "The Queen has done a lot today and needs to rest a bit. I am going to be placing her on my horse and want you to take charge of her horse. Remind the men what the Queen has done for us this day should they try to speak ill of her. If it weren't for her we'd all be dead or captured." Then riding a bit ahead he pulled his horse around, stopped, and hopped off in front of the Queen's horse. She did not even realize that her horse had stopped until Caspian awoke her with his voice, trying to coax her down. She shot a sleepy glare at him knowing he had caught her. However she realized looking into his eyes that he looked concerned when he spoke to her and the hardness had ebbed away a bit.

She mumbled, "The men will see."

Caspian spoke, "I have taken care of that already My Queen."

Too tired to ask what that meant she let him help her down and then he got onto his horse and helped her atop. She was sitting in front and felt almost like she was in a sheltered cave sitting against Caspian. The warmth that came off his body was a nice feeling for Elsa and was making her sleepier than ever. A yawn escaped her lips and she apologized.

"My Queen the purpose of this was so you can fall asleep. I promise I will wake you if anything requires your attention." Said Caspian.

Realizing that it was futile to argue Elsa leaned back into Caspian's chest and a small smile spread across her sleepy face. She missed the feeling of having a man's warmth next to her. Elsa dozed off almost instantly once she let go.


End file.
